Of Pranking and Babysitting
by WarriorOfTheWeek
Summary: In the midst of a prank war at Stark Towers between the Avengers, Pepper's five year old niece comes to stay for a week and makes an unlikely friend. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Avengers story so go easy on me please.**

"Loki!"

Natasha's furious yell rang through the halls of the tower. Instantly, the avengers were on their feet just as the very pissed off Natasha rounded the corner. Loki was the only one who had not bothered to get up, and he sat back with a content smile on his face.

"You jerk!" she spat stalking toward him. Steve intervened, stepping in front of her and gently holding her back by her arm.

"What did he do this time?" Tony asked, coming around the corner, wine glass in hand.

"Why does everyone always think it was me?" Loki asked innocently, a smile on his face.

"You _are _the most mischievous out of all of us, brother." Thor pointed out from where he was seated on a bar stool.

"It's a safe assumption!" Natasha replied, jerking her arm rather roughly from Steve's grasp.

"What did he do?" Clint asked, looking up from one of the arrows he was trying to mend.

"He soaked my guns in water!"

Instantly the room was filled with the avengers laughter and Loki's eyes gleamed as he continued to grin.

"I think you owe Tasha an apology." Clint continued, only half-heartedly however, because he was concentrating on his arrow again.

"Natasha, I am sorry I soaked your guns in water," Loki paused then added, "I thought they were Barton's."

"What?" Clint looked up sharply.

More laughter filled the room and even Natasha cracked a smile as she turned to go back to her room.

"You know, I think we should have a prank war." Tony suggested as he filled the wine glass to the brim with Jim Beam.

Bruce, who was nervously typing at his computer, stopped suddenly and glanced up. He stammered, "A-a what?"

"Prank war." Tony repeated taking a long drink.

"Sounds like fun, you know, if your not the one getting pranked." Pepper piped up. Her phone rang loudly and she checked the caller I.D. She sighed and heaved herself off the couch and padded lightly into the other room, answering her phone tensely.

"You are all going to regret this." Loki said with a smirk.

"Most likely," Tony replied.

"Would there, uh, be rules?" Bruce asked with interest, taking his glasses off and folding them carefully.

"Don't kill one another sounds like a good rule for starters," Steve suggested, eyeing the glare Loki and Tony were exchanging.

"And nothing that will ultimately destroy Stark Towers," Tony added, "I already had to rebuild some of it once thanks to Reindeer Games." He gestured to Loki.

"You call me something like that then wonder why I despise you."

"Well I think it will be fun," Clint replied. "A good way to settle the score." he kept his eyes trained on Loki as he spoke.

"Then it is settled. The war will begin tomorrow!" Thor exclaimed with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"One of us better tell Spider." Clint replied, casting a glance down the long, dark hallway that led to Natasha's room.

"How about we just let her find out?" Bruce asked. When Clint gave him a hard stare, he added quickly, "You have to ask yourself, would you rather face the danger of waking her up, or just let her find out tomorrow?"

Clint paused for a moment. "She is a smart girl. I'm sure she'll catch on." he responded hurriedly.

"Fine. Tomorrow it is." Loki said, standing, and without another word, slipped into the hallway and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone in the room stopped talking and exchanged puzzled glances.

"You realize what you just did, right?" Thor asked Tony, who was staring wide eyed after Loki.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Of all the bad choices in your life, this is a big one."

"How big?"

"Really big."

"What did I just do?"

"You just invited the god of mischief to a prank war."

Tony gulped, and the room was plunged into an uncomfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews YouWILLbealright and Angi Marie. So here is the next chapter. I plan on making them much longer in the future when things in the story pick up. **

_Skype typing chat_

**Loki has logged on**

**Steve has logged on**

**Tony has logged on**

**Tony: **Enjoying the war Reindeer Games?

**Loki: **I hate you. So much.

**Tony: **LOL

**Steve: **What did you do Tony?

**Tony: **I dyed his suits pink.

**Loki: **ALL of them!

**Steve: **ROFL I hope Fury calls a mission!

**Clint has logged on**

**Clint: **Okay, who did it?

**Tony: **Is that the greeting we get when you're away on a mission?

**Clint: **Who replaced my arrows with cupid arrows?

**Steve: **That would be me. :D

**Clint: **Do you have any idea how stupid I looked when I was fighting a radioactive squirrel and I pulled out one of my arrows?!

**Loki: **I don't think the arrows were the cause of you looking stupid.

**Clint: **t(-.-t)

**Steve: **Wait, did you say squirrel?

**Clint: **Yes a squirrel fell in radioactive waste and grew to the size of an elephant!

**Tony: **Big ass squirrel!

**Steve: **Is that what were gonna be doing now? Fighting big ass squirrels?

**Thor has logged on**

**Thor: **Where are my clothes?

**Loki: **Uhhhh….elaborate.

**Thor: **My clothes are missing and there is not a thing but curtains in my closet!

**Tony: **I guess mother finally found out about her drapes.

**Clint: **LMAO!

**Thor: **I don't like any of you.

**Thor has logged off**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Pepper: **TONY!

**Tony: **Yes, my love?

**Pepper: **Don't at all innocent! I almost had a damn heart attack!

**Tony: **LOLPepper, stop please! I cant breath!

**Pepper: **Its not that funny Tony!

**Loki: **Damn. Peppers angry and I'm not the cause of it. :L

**Clint: **Pepper what did he do?

**Pepper: **He taped an air horn to the bottom of my office chair!

**Steve: **Good one Tony!

**Natasha has logged on**

**Clint:** Hey Spider!

**Natasha: **Shut the hell up Hawk!

**Loki: **Busted!

**Natasha: **You too, Loki. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with this!

**Loki: **I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.

**Natasha: **Oh really? You don't know about the squirrel in my room?

**Tony: **Uh, Natasha, if I may, is this squirrel about twelve feet tall and 9,000 pounds?

**Natasha: **It was you! Oh, its on Stark!

**Pepper: **I'll help you get him back, Tasha.

**Natasha: **Good.

**Pepper has logged off**

**Natasha has logged off**

**Clint: **It was me :D

**Tony: **Thanks for summing that up Captain Obvious.

**Steve:** I get that reference ):

**Clint: **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort Tasha and help her think of a revenge plan.

**Tony: **t(^.^t) look how much I care!

**Clint has logged off**

**Steve: **AHHH! LOKI!

**Loki: **What? Did you find the eggs?

**Steve: **No, I found the mouse trap!

**Loki: **Oh….

**Steve: **…..wait…did you say eggs?

**Loki: **No, of course not. Well, I have better thinks to do then sit here talking to you idiots all day.

**Loki has logged off**

**Steve: **Eggs…?

**Tony: **Move slowly Cap.

**Tony has logged off**

**Steve: **O.O

**Steve has logged off**

**So there it is guys. Remember, reviews make me update faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-da! Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, I really love hearing back from you guys.**

**Loki: **Brother, help me, I think I'm dying!

**Thor: **If you are texting me, I highly doubt your on deaths door.

**Loki: **You'll miss me when I'm gone.

**Thor: **Loki, stop over reacting!

**Loki: **pffft, me, over reacting? When was the last time I over reacted?

**Thor: **Yesterday. You did a face plant and stayed there face-down for a few minutes telling us how horribly disfigured you would be after a fall like that.

**Loki: **I was JOKING!

**Thor: **No, brother, you were not.

**Loki: **ANYWAY, I googled my symptoms and I either have Parvo or Cancer.

**Thor: **You know one of thoughs is a dog disease right? *sigh* What are your symptoms?

**Loki: **I have a fever, my head feels like someone ran over it, my throat is killing me, my entire body aches like I just got in another fight with the Hulk, and I've been throwing up like a fire hose since two this morning.

**Thor**: LOL

**Loki: **I'm dying, aren't I?

**Thor: **No, this is how humans say "Welcome to earth". They get us sick. It already happened to me, so it was just a matter of time until it happened to you. Unless Tony poisoned you. O.O

**Loki: **Does this illness have a name?

**Thor:** I believe its called, "Flu" and if its poison, "Cyanide"

**Loki: **Its not poison! But, uh, since I'm not dying, can I ask you for a favor?

**Thor:** What do you need, brother?**Loki: **Can you take your hammer and kill me with it?

**Thor: **Feeling that bad, huh?

**Loki:** Indeed.

**Thor: **So, I guess you wont be pranking anyone today?

**Loki: **Yes, I will be actually. First though I'm gonna go throw up in Starks room though.

**Thor: **That's disgusting. Plus, you might get the rest of us sick!

**Loki: **If all goes well, hopefully.

**Thor: **That's not even pranking, that's just down right evil.

**Loki: **Well, I got to go

**Thor: **I'll be in my room. All day. With a packet of anti-bacterial wipes. With the door locked. So, you know were I am if you need me. Which you wont.

**Loki: **And what if I come to your room anyway?

**Thor: **I'll spray you in the face with Lysol.

**Loki: **Fine. Bye.

**Thor: **bye.

"Loki you look horrible!" Pepper exclaimed as the man walked in the room. Tony turned to look , reveling a glass of brandy already in his hand.

"I feel fine." He lied. He walked tensely into the room and stiffly sat on the couch. He regretted that decision however, because the room started to spin, and he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He swallowed several times trying not to throw up. He counted as he swallowed. It was in vein however, and he jumped to his feet and staggered to the nearest bathroom. He didn't have time to shut the door behind him, and he collapsed in front of the toilet. He looked into the water and briefly wondered if someone could drown in a toilet, before he violently vomited.

He coughed into the toilet several times, and took a painful breath.

"Yeah, you sound 'fine'."

He groaned inwardly as he heard Starks voice.

"Tony, shut up."

Loki heard Pepper say as she padded into the bathroom.

"Sweetie, how long have you been feeling like this?" she asked, resting a hand on Loki's back.

Loki frowned. True, Pepper called everyone Sweetie, but when she said it to him she used a tone of voice that made him feel like a helpless child.

"Uh, his name is Loki, not Sweetie" Tony added from were he was hovering by the door.

Loki couldn't help it. "What's the matter Stark? Jealous?" he hated that his voice came out rough and raspy, and didn't carry the sneer he wanted it too.

"Tony, go away!" Pepper exclaimed.

"He started it!" Tony replied, pointing at Loki.

"He is sick! Therefore your argument is invalid " she replied.

Grumbling, Tony left the doorway, but they could still hear him banging around in the bar area.

"Is he always this pleasant in the morning?" Loki asked with a flash of his old self.

Pepper grinned. Then replied, "No, he's usually in a bad mood." there was silence for a moment then Pepper continued, "You need to go back to your room and rest."

"But the war-"

"The war can wait," Pepper interrupted, "Besides, you have to be well by tomorrow. My little niece is coming to stay here for awhile!"

"A child?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes."

"Wonderful." he replied sarcastically. "Just wonderful."

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The little girl stared wide-eyed at the people smiling kindly back at her. Loki, now recovered from the flu, was sitting on the couch, watching the child as she took in the room in front of her. He noticed that her hand tightened around Pepper's, but she didn't seem afraid. She did hide behind peppers leg, and Loki remembered he had done that so many times as a child with his mother. She was small for a five year old in his opinion, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a red ribbon in her long hair. A massive smile was plastered on her face.

"Auntie tells me you guys are superheroes. Is that true?" She said eventually.

Steve smiled and walked toward her. He kneeled down in front of her so he was eye level with the child before responding, "Well, yeah we are."

Instantly the child's shyness seemed forgotten, and she peered out from behind Pepper and asked, "What is your hero name?"

"Captain America," Steve replied gently.

The girl looked around Steve and, with her wide blue eyes looked at Natasha.

"I'm the Black Widow. Just call me Spider though." The usually tense woman was smiling kindly.

Her gaze shifted to Bruce. "I'm, uh, Hulk?" he offered. She smiled politely and looked to Thor.

"I'm Thor."

She giggled softly and said, "That's a funny name."

"Is it now?" Thor grinned back at her.

"I'm Hawkeye." Clint introduced himself smoothly before she even looked at him.

"Hawky." The little girl repeated.

"Well, no but…" he started until he noticed her starting up at him her eyes wide and filled with awe. "Yeah," he murmured. "Hawky."

Just then Tony came around the corner. His hands were smeared with oil, and he was wiping them on a white towel and muttering to himself. He was working on a new project, and was so caught up in it; he didn't notice the little girl.

"Uncle Tony!" her soft voice rose into a shrill yell that caused Loki to flinch. Tony's head jerked up at the call and his glazed eyes focused on her for a moment. He didn't seem to recognize her. Then the cloudiness in his eyes cleared and he smiled, "Maddie!" he exclaimed happily.

Maddie broke away from Peppers hold and ran to him. Whether the girl noticed his dirty hands of not, she jumped right in his arms for a hug. He picked her up and smiled proudly. "Look how big you are!" he said.

Maddie then turned in his arms and addressed the avengers, "He's Iron Man, did you know that?"

"It's a good thing he decided not to keep his identity a secret." Loki muttered.

Maddie heard his remark and craned her neck, looking for who had spoken. When she saw Loki sitting on the couch, she wiggled out of Tony's arms ran over, and plopped on the couch next to Loki. He scooted away from her.

"Who are you?" she asked, scooting closer.

"Loki," he practically growled the word.

"You're pretty." She announced randomly.

Now, toughly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. He scooted back further and muttered, "Thanks."

This didn't stop her though. She lunged forward and grabbed on to him. He gasped loudly and tried to push her off. She pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked at Pepper in desperation.

"How do you remove it?" he begged. "Is there a command?" he tried to pry her off again, but it only induced ear splitting laughter from Maddie.

Now, everyone in the room was laughing. At him. Angry and hurt, his cheeks burned red and he managed to pry the child's hands off of his clothing. At the last second though when he was lifting her off of him she reached out and wrapped her fists up in his jet-black hair. Pepper then stepped in and picked her niece up easily. By the time she turned to apologize to Loki though, he had already slipped away, into the dark hallway, and into his room. He closed the door quietly behind him, but even then he could still hear them laughing. And that pissed him off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Explain to me why I am here again?" Loki asked, wincing as the little girl jumped off the counter onto his shoulders. The unexpected force almost knocked him off his feet, but he managed to grab onto a counter before losing his balance completely.

"Because no one likes you?" Tony offered, leaning onto the bar counter, amusement on his face as he watched Loki struggle with Maddie.

"And look, you are right here with me." he sneered.

"I _have_ to be here. Pepper is at the store with Natasha and the rest of the guys are on a mission. So I'm on babysitting duty. Last time I checked, _you_ were free to go." Tony replied triumphantly.

"You know I'm here right?" Steve asked bitterly from the corner where he was typing, slowly, on a computer.

"Hey, don't get your man panties in a bunch. You're just so quite, I forgot about you!" Tony said light-heartedly.

Steve looked up angrily, but didn't say another word. He looked back to the computer, and continued typing and average of about two words per minute.

"What has him so upset?" Loki whispered to Tony. He frowned as Maddie reached out for his hair.

"Must be his time of the month." Tony replied, filling the shot glass and walking over to Steve. "Here, drink this, Cap."

Loki shook his head, and he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Maddie sitting on the counter.

"I'm thirsty." she announced.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Loki asked short-temperedly.

"Get me some milk." she responded not missing a beat.

He sighed and walked over to the cabinet calling over his shoulder, "Stark I'm doing your job. Aren't you supposed to be on diaper duty?"

"I don't wear diapers anymore!" she called after him, scrunching her face up.

He returned a moment later with a glass of water and growled, "Its an expression."

"This is water." she stated, abruptly changing the subject.

"Good job!" Loki mockingly praised her in a voice that sounded like he was speaking to a dog.

"I asked you to get me milk."

"There is no milk."

"Then go buy some."

"I will not."

"But I want milk!" she wailed.

"Life is full of disappointments. So drink your water and shut up." he watched as she grudgingly picked up the glass and, frowning heavily, gulped down the water in the cup. She slid off the counter, and put the cup in the sink before going and sitting on the couch. She picked up a Barbie that had been laying there and began to brush its hair.

Loki's attention was drawn back over to Tony and Steve when Steve exclaimed, "I have work to do!"

"You seem awfully tense Cap. Tell you what, you drink this, see how it makes you feel, then you and I will go out and find you a pretty girl to have fun with." Tony said, waving the glass in front of Steve's face.

Loki butted into the conversation, "And leave me with her? I don't think so. This is your job, Stark, not mine."

"Rock of the Ages is afraid of a five year old girl? How ironic." Tony teased, laughing.

"I'm not afraid, I just happen to not be very fond of children." Loki snapped.

"Loki has a point. If we left him with her, then we would get back and Stark Towers would be a pile of rubble. Besides, I, uh, don't do that." Steve murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Tony sat back. "So you really are a virgin. How sad."

"What's a virgin?"

The room was plunged into silence when the question was asked, and everyone hoped Maddie would forget about it and go back to playing with her Barbie. She looked from Loki, who had a wicked smile on his face, to Tony, whose features were frozen in horror, to Steve, who looked just plain shocked.

"What's a virgin?" she repeated, as if they had not heard.

"Yes, Stark do tell." Loki said, then chuckled as Tony cast him a look that could kill.

"Well, um, a virgin is, uh.." he began but trailed off. He looked at Loki, who had one hand clasp over his mouth in a failing attempt to hold back laughter, then to Steve, who simply waved his hand in a motion for Tony to keep talking.

"A virgin is someone that had never…" he looked over at the many bottles of liquor on the counter tops and shelves, "Someone that has never had a Shirley Temple." he finished.

"Can I have one?" she asked, now fully interested.

"Sure."

Loki thought he answered to quickly, and thought he seemed relieved for an excuse to get away from the little girl. When he returned Loki hissed, "Whose afraid of a five year old girl now?"

Tony shot him another murderous look, and reached across the counter to hand Maddie the glass with the red liquid in it.

"Is that non-alcoholic?" Steve asked.

Tony responded with a offended look on his face, "Of course! I'm not an idiot!"

"In light of previous events I'd say that statement is yet to be proven." Loki sneer with a smirk.

"Damn you and your ability to insult me with proper English!"

"Hey, lets just hope she doesn't repeat that at school or something." Steve murmured, shutting down the computer.

Loki leaned against the counter, only a second later, however, he felt a tug and his arm. He looked down and saw Maddie.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she announced.

"Why are you telling me?" Loki asked, confused.

"So that you can walk me to the bathroom.""You know were it is."

"But its dark."

"I don't care."

"Its scary."

"I still couldn't care less."

"I will pee all over the floor!"

"Its not my floor."

"Loki, take her to the bathroom!" Tony yelled, his eyes wide from her last statement.

Just then the elevator dinged, and Pepper walked through her arms weighed down with bags. Natasha looked the same. The little girl turned, looked and her aunt, then turned back to Loki and said with determination, "You _will_ be my friend by the time I leave here."

"Not on your life." he muttered.

Then she turned and ran as fast as she could, jumped into Peppers arms and bellowed, "Auntie, guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

Maddie puffed out her chest proudly and announced, "I'm not a virgin anymore!"

Steve face palmed, Natasha's eyes widened, Peppers mouth fell open, and Tony bit his lip.

Loki took in the situation before breaking the silence with, "Well, things just got very rapey."

Pepper surged forward, yelling a Tony and Steve stepped in-between them, trying to explain. Natasha came in eyes narrowed and stood at Peppers side. Pepper didn't believe that what the girl said had happened, she knew it had been a simple slip of the tongue on Tony's part, then instead of telling her the truth he'd given her a stupid answer. In the chaos, no one noticed Loki had slipped away, and know one had heard him mutter a spell, but they would find out soon enough. Who said, just because a child was present, when war had been put on hold?

_They'll see, _he thought as he moved silently in the darkness, murmuring the spell over and over again as he passed each of the avenger's rooms. _They'll see what happens when you laugh and underestimate the god of mischief. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaack!**

The mornings in the Avengers tower hardly ever changed. Bruce was always the first to rouse himself, dress, and come down into the kitchen. There he would start the coffee machine, making sure there was enough for everyone if they wanted some, pour himself a cup and settle down at the table, newspaper under one arm as he delicately unfolded his glasses and pushed them on.

About twenty minutes or so after that, Natasha would silently yet sleepily move into the kitchen, offering a kind greeting to Bruce who would look over the edge of his glasses and ask if she slept well, then after hearing her reply and exchanging a few more pleasant comments, would go back to reading. Natasha would grab a cup of coffee and curl up on the couch, sipping it lightly and gazing out the window.

Loki would step softly off the last step about thirty to forty minutes after that, wide awake. He bypassed the coffee machine, remembering the time he had tried a cup of black coffee. The Avengers had laughed as his face contorted into one of disgust and horror, the coffee mug shattering on the floor as he jumped away, coughing, which only induced more laughter and Thor teasingly offering him more. He would walk over to the refrigerator and pull some juice off the shelf, pour himself a glass and stand at the counter as he drank.

All three of them would sit in silence, Bruce lost in his newspaper, Natasha lost in her thoughts, and Loki lost in plans of ways to prank them. They enjoyed the quiet. It never lasted long though, for a grumpy Tony would stagger down the stairs, groaning and making as much noise as he possibly could. He would stumble over to the coffee machine, sloppily pouring himself a cup and allowing coffee to spill which usually earned him a sharp or sarcastic comment from Loki. This would set the two off into an early morning dispute that Natasha would half to break up.

Clint and Steve followed each other down next since their rooms were right next to each other, and any noise one made would wake the other. They would grab some coffee and settle down at the table or on the couch, joking and starting a friendly conversation with everyone. Pepper would come down next, her hair a halo of tangles as she mumbled under her breath about how "that damn hair brush always ends up in the kitchen".

Last, Thor would loudly announce his presence by stomping down the stairs and making a bee-line for his Pop-tarts that he had hidden in the cabinet under the sink. He always passed the coffee by as well. It was for the same reason as Loki, although he would never tell his brother. He would sit at the table then, joining in the conversation and polish off a whole box of Pop-tarts.

Every morning was like this. It hardly ever varied. This particular morning however, the tower echoed with feminine screams. The Avengers flung their doors open and burst into the hallway, eyes wide. The screams stopped and Natasha gasped angrily, "What the hell?"

"That wasn't you?" Thor asked, puzzled.

Another womanly scream echoed through the hallway, closer this time, and Tony asked, "Where is Cap?"

Suddenly Steve burst out of the darkness, shrieking, and crashed into Loki, who was just emerging from his room. Loki yelped in surprise, and fell, smashing into the stairs. Steve landed awkwardly on top of him. Quickly Steve untangled himself from Loki and was on his feet again, unfazed as he backed up, panting and whimpering, into the hallways corner.

"Steve, what has caused you to act like this?" Thor asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Steve whimpered again.

"Rogers, get a hold of yourself!" Tony snapped.

"Girl…in my room!"

"So let me get this straight. You are flipping out, because there is a girl in your room?" Natasha asked. Her voice dropped and she asked gently, "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Loki was now standing, rubbing his back and smiling slightly. Steve now seemed to have a small amount of his composure back pointed a shaky finger into the darkness. "The Grudge." as if to punctuate his sentence, a low gurgling noise emanated from the dark and a pale girl with long black hair crawled with disjointed limbs out of the darkness. Steve shrieked again, but the girl stopped halfway across the floor, then gleamed brightly, and was gone. Loki could not contain himself any longer, and burst out laughing.

Everyone turned, eyeing him. Steve, his breathing still ragged looked around in confusion, clearly everyone was waiting for an explanation.

"I saw Rogers watching The Grudge. He seemed pretty freaked out, so I cast a spell that would have his worst fear show up in his room tonight. Who new it was that?" he bust out laughing again and now, several others joined in.

Steve was frowning heavily now, fury in his eyes. "That's not funny! You wait, you little shit!"

Steve cussing caused everyone to laugh harder. Angrily, Rogers stormed down the hall, back in the direction of his room.

"Oh Steve! Don't be butt-hurt!" Tony called after him. The sound of a door slamming echoed down the hallway and everyone continued to laugh, as the walked back to their own rooms. They were less amused, however, when they turned and each had something from their nightmares waiting for them. Natasha froze with fear when she saw blood seep out of her bed and flow onto the floor. Clint clutched the door-knob harder when he saw a creature crouched on his bed, breathing raggedly. Thor summoned his hammer as the door closed by itself, and he saw an army of Chitauri waiting. Tony saw his Obadiah, waiting, one side of his face burnt off, and Banner…Banner watched helpless as the other guy killed the girl he loved. They allowed their terror to turn to anger, and as it did, the living nightmare faded, glowed brightly, then vanished. They had to get him back. They HAD too!

The only one that didn't suffer that night was Maddie. As Loki passed her bedroom, he stopped and waited a moment, thoughts rushing through his mind. He turned and quietly cracked her door and peered in, seeing her shape curled, sleeping soundly, on her bed. How she had slept through Steve's womanly screams he didn't know. She didn't need to get caught up in this war, he reasoned. Especially tonight, when horrible things were present. Sighing he pushed the door open farther and walked in. Standing at the foot of her bed, he murmured a spell of silence over her room. Then, turning on his heels, left just as quietly as he had came.

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's eyes flew open as he felt icy water pour over his skin. Gasping, he sat straight up in his bed and felt a soft powdery substance fly into his face. He inhaled some as he gasped. Coughing and choking, he briefly noted that it was flour. Loud, obnoxious laughter greeted his ears and he wiped with the back of his sleeve at the flour that was sticking to his face. The culprits were Thor and Bruce, laughing and high-fiving each other as they hurried out of his room. For a moment he sat there in shock as he listened to their laughter echo and fade down the long hallway. He heard the faint ding of the elevator and knew they must be heading down to the kitchen. After a moment a shiver passed through him as the ice water soaked through his clothes, biting at his skin. He sighed and looked at the clock which screamed in bright letters 4:30 a.m. It had been two days since his terror prank on the Avengers, and he knew he had it coming. After another passing moment, he coughed once more and heaved himself out of his bed and went to wash the flour off of him.

By the time Loki was finished showering, it was 5:00 sharp and he knew trying to sleep again would be in fruitless. Flipping the light off he walked into the hallway and saw Maddie standing a few feet away from him, clutching a teddy bear under one arm as she stared straight ahead. He jolted when he saw her and turned away slightly, then rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What are you doing here? Have you any idea what hour it is?" He snapped. Loki noticed she flinched at his harsh tone, but she continued to stare emotionlessly in the same direction. He sighed loudly and took his hand off the door handle. Walking in front of her he asked, "Are you deaf?" Still no response. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, then circled her. She made no move. He stopped in front of her, then kneeled until he was eye level with her. Her blue eyes, usually bright, were glazed and cold. She seemed to be listening to a voice he could not hear, and watching something he could not see.

Suddenly she jerked her head up and he jumped, standing and staggering backwards. Her eyes were filled with terror and she gasped. Maddies eyes focused on him now, as if she just noticed he was standing there.

"They are coming!" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused and a nerved.

"The monsters! They are coming to get me! Please, don't let them take me!" she wailed. Her voice was so pleading as she begged him. Suddenly it hit him. _She's still asleep!_ he thought. Loki had heard about sleep walking before, but he had never witnessed it. Although, this as he looked a Maddie, her eyes pleading for him so save her from the nightmare she was suffering, he remembered one instance in his childhood. He had been about five when a recurring dream would plague his nights. It got to the point were he didn't want to sleep. Loki had woken on night, the dream of a cold desolate wasteland with the cruel beings and there blue skin and orange eyes snapping out of his vision to his mother shaking him lightly. She had held him that night until his trembling subsided.

Now, as he stood looking at Maddie, he realized she looked just as scared as he had felt.

"Please! Don't let them hurt me!" Maddie looked around her wildly as the monsters nobody else could see circled her.

Loki kneeled down again and as he did, Maddie ran and leaped into his arms. She was gripping him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his black hair. Maddie was shaking uncontrollably and he heard her give a shuddering sob. He sat, shocked for a moment until he heard her whisper shakily, "Please."

"I'm not going to let them take you." Loki responded softly and, sighing, wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up, as he did so he shook her softly. She pulled away slightly and he felt her grip slacken, and she looked at him, fear and puzzlement in her eyes. Her face was red and blotchy, and tears ran down her cheeks and new ones still ran out of her eyes.

"Loki?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nightmare?" Loki responded, his voice unusually gentle.

She nodded and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic look then asked, "Do you wish to return to your room? I will take you there if you wish to try and fall asleep again." he offered.

"No. I want…I'm thirsty." she decided.

"So you want to go down stairs?" he asked.

"No, I want to go upstairs." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very good." Loki said, impressed, as her heard her sarcastic reply.

"I know. Uncle Tony has been teaching me." she announced proudly. He set her down and they padded lightly down the hall, to the elevator, then into the darkened kitchen. Maddie climbed onto the counter and she sat with her legs dangling over the edge as Loki walked over to the refrigerator. He popped the door open and looked inside.

"What would you like?"

"Milk."

Sighing, he leaned on the door and called, "I believe we have already had this conversation."

"Please."

"I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Make some appear."

Now he closed the door and turned to face her, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What?"

"Make some appear!" she repeated.

He started to walk toward her. "How do you know of that? Who told you?"

Maddie opened her mouth, but her eyes widened as she realized her slip. She folded her hands into her lap and looked down, tracing the granite counter-top's pattern with her eyes as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing she had every seen. Her legs swung nervously as she forced out, "You told me."

"No, I don't believe I did. In fact, I was given strict instructions to not speak to a civilian because of this reason!" he hissed. "Who told you?"

"Everyone else told me their super-powers. They seemed uneasy when I asked about yours though, and when I asked you, you didn't tell me at all!" she blurted out. "So, I got curious and asked Jarvis."

He nodded silently. Then took a deep breath and asked, "So you know what I've done?"

Maddie bit her lip and nodded looking down.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since the first day I was here." she answered honestly.

"Why do you still speak with me then? You should hate me, or at least be afraid of me! Does my past mean nothing to you?" Loki kept his eyes locked on her face as he spoke and he noticed her head jerked up.

"Not really. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you. Why worry about what you've done in the past? You cant go back and change it. You just have to learn from it." Maddie replied, her big blue eyes gazing at him. After a moment she added, "My dad taught me that."

"Your father sounds like a wise man." He replied earnestly.

"Was." she replied. "He died last year. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." Maddies eyes darkened and she went on. "There is another interesting thing I learned while talking to Jarvis." she paused and seemed reluctant to go on.

Finally Loki asked, "What was that?"

Maddie took a deep breath and answered, looking straight at him. "You killed him."

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Cliff hanger! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Loki wasn't sure why, but he felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask who her father had been, but no sound would come out. After what seemed like ages, Maddies face twisted in thought again and she added, "Well, I guess you technically didn't kill him."

Loki looked at her critically. How could he be responsible for her fathers death then? Clearly seeing his confusion, Maddie continued, "One of your soldiers killed him. He was on the ship when the bad guys attacked to get you back. Jarvis told me he was killed instantly and didn't have time to feel pain."

Loki had a icy look on his face, his features having hardened. "I had no control over what my soldiers did!" he hissed defensively, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the countertop.

"I know that. So I forgive you." she replied evenly and calmly. Loki studied her face for a moment longer, then sighed and turned away.

"You are to kind." he mumbled earnestly. To prideful to straight-out ask her what she would like in return, but still feeling inclined offer her something, to he found a roundabout way. "Where I'm from, if someone forgives you of a great crime or helps you with something, it is custom to offer them an item of equal or greater value in return." Loki said, then turned back, looking at her expectantly.

Catching on to his offer, she nodded. "Where are you from? Like, Europe?"

Hesitating, he answered her question with another, "What would you like?"

"A glass of milk."

Loki's eyes widened in exasperation and he threw his hands in the air. Maddie smiled deviously back at him from the countertop.

"Fine. If I conjure you your precious glass of milk, will you stop bugging me about it?" he asked, green eyes blazing with frustration, and, if she had known to look a little deeper, amusement beneath the frustration. She nodded fiercely and offered her silence as she watched him intently. Taking a deep breath, Loki padded over to a cabinet and opened it, taking out a glass and setting it on the counter. Then returning, he placed his hands over the glass and almost immediately green light began to emanate from his palms. Maddie's eyes widened farther, and the green light danced on her face as she looked at Loki in wonder. It brightened then, with a flash, vanished, and a perfect glass of milk remained on the counter. Silence filled the room as the little girl tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She managed to form five words.

"What else can you do?"

Instead of responding, Loki pushed the glass toward her and walked into one of the many living rooms in the Avengers tower. He sat on the couch and pulled a book out from one of the magazine holders and cracked it open, starting to read. Maddie, realizing that whatever had possessed him so act so kindly toward her had passed, slid off the counter and, with the glass of milk clutched to her chest, walked quietly to the stairs. Before climbing up, however, she turned to look back at him. "Thank you." she whispered so softly, a human wouldn't have been able to hear her. If he had, he gave no indication, and her face fell. She tiptoed up the stairs and into her bedroom, were she laid on her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Next chapter will get back to the nonsense and mischief but I felt like I needed to write something deeper for the story at the moment. Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Skype typing chat_

**Tony has logged on**

**Steve had logged on**

**Thor has logged on**

**Tony:** How are you feeling Cap?

**Steve: **Puffy, nauseous, sore, bloated, feverous sweaty, take your pick.

**Thor:** If I didn't know better I would ask you if you were pregnant.

**Steve: **Save that for your brother.

**Thor:** hey! ):

**Clint has logged on**

**Tony: **LOL! Anyway, sorry Cap, I'm telling the truth when I say I had no idea you were allergic to sea-food.

**Clint:** I didn't even know that was possible!

**Tony: **I thought it was a myth until Steve started swelling up like a puffer fish.

**Clint:** I see what you did there :P

**Thor: **If I may point out not all myths are fake.

**Steve: **Dur-da-dur!

**Thor:** Wow, you are really in a foul mood.

**Steve:** What did you expect after I almost die? Happiness and rainbows?

**Tony: **Better stop talking like that Cap, your starting to sound like Loki.

**Mr. Kneel Before Me has logged on**

**Tony:** Speak of the devil.

**Thor: **um…

**Clint: **LOL

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **My account has been hacked.

**Steve: **I like the new name.

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **You would, Spangles!

**Tony:** Even over the computer I can hear the sneer in that.

**Clint: **That takes someone with mad skills, man!

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **Let me just state a fair warning. If whoever hacked my account doesn't put everything back the way it was, I will personally see to it that everyone in this tower experiences my wrath.

**Tony:** I'm calling your bluff!

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **I never bluff.

**Tony:** JARVIS was the one the fondled your account.

**Thor: **Tony! How can you betray JARVIS like that?

**Clint: **Why do you have to make everything sound so dirty, Tony?

**Tony: **Fondled?

**Clint:** yes! It sounds disgusting!

**Tony:** I merely meant it as the dictionary description. What did _you _mean it as?

**Clint: **There is no clean way of saying 'fondled'. Look it up!

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **I don't care what fondled means to ether of you, just make JARVIS fix my account.

**Tony: **hehe, Loki said 'fondled'.

**Mr. Kneel Before Me: **You are an idiot.

**Mr. Kneel Before Me has logged off.**

**Clint: **Well, that went well.

**Tony: **Yes, I always enjoy a conversation with Mr. Kneel Before Me.

**Thor: **A word of advice. The magic you have seen from my brother is not the full capacity of his power. He is stronger than we let on. Even I, at times, forget how powerful he is.

**Tony: **I'll take my chances.

**Thor: **Fine, but you have been warned. Your stubbornness will cost everyone in this tower.

**Tony:** Fine! I will ask JARVIS to change his stupid account back. You have to admit though, that was a good one.

**Thor: **Perhaps. (:

**Tony has logged off**

**Clint has logged off**

**Thor has logged off**

**Next chapter will involve Bruce and anger, so be sure you don't miss it! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Skype typing chat_

**Loki has logged on**

**Clint has logged on**

**Clint: **What do you want Loki?

**Loki: **This prank war is getting out of hand!

**Clint: **You didn't think it was to 'out of hand' before I dumped red dye in your shampoo.

**Loki: **That's not funny.

**Clint:** Everyone else thought it was.

**Loki: **I am here to offer a proposition.

**Clint: **I'm listening.

**Loki: **Would you like to join forces? If you agree, I would now be your ally, no longer your adversary.

**Clint: **Tempting as that is, I'm gonna have to say no. I mean, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of a prank war? Having teams?

**Loki: **I thought you might say that. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

**Loki has logged off**

**Tony has logged on**

**Steve has logged on**

**Tony: **Hey Hawk. You said you wanted to talk to me?

**Steve: **I believe he wanted to talk to me.

**Tony: **Clint, but… I thought you loved _me_!

**Clint: **Shut up Tony. I want to speak to both of you.

**Steve:** You said it was urgent?

**Clint: **Yes. We should Hunger Games this bitch.

**Tony: **Ooo, I like the way you think!

**Steve: **Like, teaming up?

**Clint: **Obviously there will only be one winner, but we can team up against the others until they give up, right?

**Steve: **Yes, Katniss.

**Tony: **If Clint and Katniss had a baby can you imagine how good that kid would be with the arrows?

**Steve: ***mind-blown*

**Clint: **So are you guys in?

**Tony: **I am!

**Clint: **Steve?

**Steve: **I would, except… I kinda already made a deal with Banner.

**Tony: **OH THE BETRAYAL!

**Steve: **He's a nice guy; I didn't want to turn him down when offered.

**Tony: **Good Day!

**Steve: **Sorry…

**Tony: **I SAID GOOD DAY!

**Clint: **LEAVE, from our presence you Traitorous-Spangler!

**Tony: **Yeah, prepare to have you and Bruce's asses handed to you!

**Steve: **No one will be handing our asses to anyone! You know why, because I have a Hulk. And everyone knows Hulk can hand even Loki his ass!

**Tony: **Oh, anyone can hand Loki his ass!

**Steve: **Not like Hulk can!

**Clint: **Loki got his ass beat actually.

**Steve: **Okay, enough about Loki and asses!

**Clint: **We'll talk about Loki and asses if we want, you ass!

**Loki has logged on**

**Tony: **Holy shit I think its like Beetle Juice, we said his name too many times!

**Loki: **Do I even want to know?

**Tony: **Loki! We were just talking about your ass. Come, join us.

**Loki has logged off**

**Steve: **LOL

**Clint: **Haha, but seriously, Leave our chat now -.-

**Tony: **We have much to come up with. So, shoo.

**Steve: **Fine.

**Steve has logged off**

**Tony: **What should we do first?

**Clint: **Find out what Loki is up too.

**Tony: **What makes you think he is up to something?

**Clint: -.- **Isn't he always up to something?

**Tony: **Right, dumb question. What do you think he's up to?

**Clint: **I don't know, but I'm uneasy. Right before you guys logged on, he asked me to join forces with him. When I said no, he didn't even fight or try to defend his case. He gave up WAY to easily in my opinion.

**Tony: **So does this mean we become white ninjas?

**Clint: **Yes. (-.-)/

**Clint has logged off**

**Tony has logged off**

**So I lied and I'm so sorry. **_**Next**_** chapter is the one with Bruce and anger. My sincerest apologies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Clint tiptoed down the hallway, a bucket in his hand. Tony followed, a rope clutched in his left hand and a roll of duct tap on his wrist. Tony was creeping along the wall, and Clint wasn't sure why. Clint stopped for a moment, adjusted his heavy backpack and continued.

"Da da daaa, Da da daa, DA DA!" Tony hissed under his breath.

"Shit, Tony, stop stomping!" Clint snapped, turning to shoot a look at Tony.

"I'm not making a sound!" Tony yell-whispered back.

"You sound like an angry elephant!" Clint growled.

"I know I've put on a few pounds but that's very rude!" He wailed.

"He's right." A voice said coolly behind them, causing them both to jump. "You shouldn't laugh at a girls weight. Human females are very delicate, I've heard."

They both turned and, trying to hide the things in their hands, faced Loki.

"You've _heard_, because you will never _experience_, what a human female is like." Tony grumbled.

Loki narrowed his eyes and walked slowly toward them. They smiled, guilt written all over their faces. Loki peered at their poorly hidden supplies, and instantly Tony and Clint scooted closer together to fully block what they where holding behind there backs. Loki chuckled and shook his head, walking pushing past them and walking to his bedroom. They listened as the door clicked shut behind him, and Clint smacked Tony's shoulder, frowning.

"Ow!" Tony whimpered.

"I told you to stop stomping, this dude has, like, vulcan hearing or something!" Clint muttered angrily.

"He's in his room now, we can still pull it off!" Tony hissed.

"Okay, but we have to be super, super, SUPER quiet." Clint agreed at last.

They crept the rest of the way down the hall, before stopping at an air vent. Clint pulled out a crudely designed map, and attempted to smooth it out on the wall.

"Loki's room is the second room on the right." he murmured, deep in thought as he smoothed out the crinkled edges on the map.

"So this is the right air vent." Tony piped up.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked doubtfully.

"I designed this building, don't forget." he scoffed.

"And you remember were each air duct leads?" Clint asked with a sarcastic sneer.

"Of course." Tony replied sincerely with a 'duh' look on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Clint broke off the contest and reached out, gently popping the screen off the wall. He flinched as the soft metallic noise echoed down the hall. Clint dropped it onto the soft carpet with a soft thump, and crawled effortlessly inside the vent. He turned and looked expectantly at Tony.

"I don't think I'll be able to climb in there so easily." Tony gaped.

"Use the bucket if you have to!" Clint hissed.

Placing the bucket upside-down he used it as a step. Pushing off, he flopped halfway into the vent with a loud clang, and with a yelp, started to slide back. Clint lunged out and grabbed Tony's arms, straining to pull him into the vent. Puffing, Tony's legs flailed in mid air and Clint gave one final tug, and Tony slid into the air vent.

"That was exhausting! Tell you what, you go do the dirty deeds and I'll wait here." Tony said after catching his breath. Clint frowned. That was enough to silence Tony who grumbled.

"You're not seriously afraid of air vents, are you?" Clint asked as he took the lead.

"Exmortis, Grave Encounters, The Grudge. I have learned my lesson with air vents, man. Nothing good ever comes from crawling around in one."

Clint chuckled an for the rest of the way they moved in silence, passing up the first vent. As they carefully passed over it, Clint stopped.

"Tony!" he hissed.

"Yeah?" Tony called up.

"I think this is Loki's room!" Clint whispered, leaning down to peer through the vent.

"I can assure you, its not!" Tony called up. He leaned his weight back and forth on his hands and knees, anxious to get out of here. This vent was giving him the creeps.

"Are you sure? It has a green comforter on the bed!" he called back.

"So?" Tony asked irritably.

"Isn't green Loki's color?"

"Green is also the Hulk's color. What's your point?"

Clint stopped for a moment and nodded. "Alright." he moved forward and in the darkness a dull groan of metal sounded from ahead of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony gasped from behind Clint, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shhh!" Clint shushed him and peered into the darkness. Again the groan came, sounding metallic. It sounded like something was making its way toward them in the air vent. Then, a blast of cold air rushed through, and the sides of the vent groaned as the cold air blasted through them. Tony and Clint both clapped their hands over their ears as the deafening sound of contorting metal rose up around them. Tony, unconsciously scooted back…right onto the screen over the first room. Tony felt the screen shutter and before he even knew what was happening the screen broke. Tony reach out and gabbed Clint's arm, dragging Clint with him. They fell and landed on something wooden, and with a splintering noise it broken the vials and test tubes that hadn't been crushed by the clumsy duo shattering, the contents splashing into the walls, carpet, and them. Clint had landed to the left of Tony and they both made high pitched wheezing noises, the air beat out of them.

"I suggest you guys run." The voice behind them murmured. Rolling onto their stomachs they saw Dr. Banner sitting on his bed. A bed with a green comforter. He seemed to be attempting his breathing exercises, but his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Yo Banner. How's it going?" Tony started, some foul smelling green liquid sliding out of his hair into the floor.

"Years of research… has been destroyed by you.. You imbeciles!" he managed to force out, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of green. Clint was now on his feet, blue liquid all over him. He nudged Tony with the toe of his shoe and Tony struggled to his feet.

"Now, Banner-" Clint started in a soothing tone. He was cut off.

"RUN." Banner roared, his voice no longer sounding human. His back arched as the painful transformation began.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Tony yelled as he ran out the door. Clint wasn't far behind him. They had just made it to the elevator when two words rang though the whole tower.

"HULK SMASH!"

**Cliff hanger again! Please tell me that some of you guys got the air vent references? Well, review and let me know if you liked the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Why did I just heard the words 'Hulk' and 'smash' in the same sentence?" Pepper asked, her eyes wide as she sped into the room. Tony and Clint were standing in one of the many living rooms in the tower, leaning on each other and breathing heavily. Tony's face was flushed, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. Pepper cast a questioning glance at Clint, the assassin by now having caught his breath.

"We just ran down seven flights of stairs." Clint explained. Pepper nodded and suddenly the whole tower shook and another roar sounded.

The elevator dinged and Steve, holding Maddie, and Natasha, a knife with green blood dripping off the handle walked in. Loki teleported, cursing, into the living room.

"Was that your brilliant plan?" he yelled to Clint and Tony.

"This was your guys doing?" Pepper asked angrily.

"There's no time for this right now!" Cap interrupted. Then turning to address Loki asked, "Loki, can you make a force field of some sort around this room?"

Loki scoffed, "Can I? You insult me, mortal." and with that a massive surge of green energy rushed out and wrapped itself around them. A low humming was heard and Tony walked over, reaching out to touch it. It seemed to be made out of something hard, but it moved beneath his hand at the same time, and he pulled away with a shocked yelp.

Everyone gawked at the green force field, then turned to look at Loki, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Okay." Cap said after a moment then turned back. The humming stopped and the force field disappeared as they waited for Cap's instruction. "Pepper, take Maddie and get her out of here. Clint go with Pepper, make sure she gets out of the tower. Tony, put on your suit. Thor, try and keep him cornered in one part of the tower."

Clint nodded, he picked up Maddie and was just about to enter the elevator with Pepper at his side when the Hulk smashed through the stair case. Hulks eyes landed on Clint, who was holding Maddie, and with a roar, he charged him. Clint's eyes stretched wide and he turned to his back was facing the Hulk, Maddie clutched into his chest. The rest of the Avengers would later process the next moments as heroic. Just as the hulk was about to swipe Clint away with a blow, a flash of green and black appeared in front of the green fist, shoving Clint clear along with the little girl. The Hulk hit the man that was now standing where Clint had been only an instant before.

Loki flew through the air and hit the wall hard before crumpling to the floor. Everyone was standing still in shock, even the Hulk looked surprised. Silence filled the room and it was painfully clear to everyone that the crumpled figure on the floor was not breathing. Then, a ragged breath tore from Loki and as if that was a cue, Hulk roared and charged again, this time at the mangled person on the floor. This time Thor jumped in front of his brother, blocking the blow, and punching him in the face. Tony reappeared in his suit and ushered Pepper and Maddie toward the elevator, as Thor wrestled with Hulk. In a mad fit of rage, Hulk ripped a chunk of counter off and threw it at random. It smashed into the elevator, the door jamming closed. Tony pressed on the door, but it didn't budge.

Loki pushed himself into a sitting position, a remarkable job considering there didn't appear to be one bone in his body that wasn't broken. He leaned against the cracked wall behind him and, with obvious effort, a green surge of energy wrapped around Pepper, Maddie and himself.

Tony cast him a questioning look.

"Go!" Loki hissed, blood bubbling from his lips.

Tony nodded and yelled, "Cap, Thor! We gotta get him out of the building!"

XXxXxXxXxXx

Dust swirled around in the room. Glass shimmered on the floor and down below some seventy stories, a distant roar echoed up. The green field crackled and with a hiss of pain from Loki, disappeared. Pepper clutched Maddie in her arms and gave him a long look.

"Loki, how can I help you?" she asked, her voice soft, but the panic in it was obvious.

"You…can…get…out of here!" Loki gasped, spitting out more blood. His breath was coming in short rapid gasps. Pepper opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut after a moment. She nodded then scurried out of the room, her hand pushing Maddie's head into her shoulder so she couldn't see the injured man.

After Pepper's footsteps faded Loki could hear the sound of Starks suit and the man flew through the window, cutting the power when he arrived next to Loki.

"Hey Lokes how are you holding up?"

A gasp of pain and an Asgardian curse were his reply, and Tony dropped his gaze to an object jutting out of the tricksters stomach. It looked like a piece of splintered wood, and blood gushed from around it.

Tony nervously asked, "You and Thor have walked away from worse, right? Back on Asgard?"

Loki nodded, and Tony watched as small green sparks started to stream over his body.

"Oh, good you're healing yourself right? You know I want to look into that. wouldn't that be awesome to have on my suits? It was defiantly cut repair time in half." Tony knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Stark." Loki rasped.

"Yes?"

"If you don't stop speaking I will sew your mouth shut while you sleep." Loki grimaced in pain, the green sparks wavering.

"Fair enough." Tony replied, somewhat glad for an excuse to stop talking. They sat in silence, except for an occasional noise of pain from Loki.

After several moments Loki's rushed voice startled Tony. "Stark if I don't come back, make sure Thor doesn't do anything stupid." and with that, Loki took several more ragged breathes and stopped breathing. Tony stared at him for a moment, shocked, then the silence was broken by Thor flying through the window.

"Thor…" Tony looked at the blonde man, not sure what to say. Captain was standing behind Tony a moment later.

"We have to help him!" Steve said, leaning forward.

Thor stopped him, looking oddly calm. Cap gave him a disbelieving look.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, looking at Thor.

"I've seen this before." Thor stated. "He is not dead."

"He sure looks dead to me." Cap replied.

"He is sort of in an in-between. His soul is still in his body, but it had to stop working for a moment in order for his body to heal itself properly." Thor studied his brothers features for a moment, before looking at his comrades puzzled expressions. "Does that make since?"

"Na-ah."

"Nope."

Thor shrugged and kneeled down, grabbing a shard of glass, and running it through his fingers for a moment before letting it fall to the floor again. Suddenly the wood that had impaled Loki shined brightly and disappeared, and blue light flowed over his body, like water . Then it shimmered in disappeared, and Loki took a ragged gasp, his eyes flying open. After a moment while Tony and Cap marveled at what they had seen, Clint's voice rang loudly through the room.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" he shouted. Everyone chuckled and Thor stretched his arm out to Loki. Loki took it, looking slightly embarrassed, and allowed his brother to help him to his feet.

**Hey, late chapter, I know. I have chapter 13 already written, and it will be up tomorrow I promise. Reviews would be REEEAAALLLY nice right now. So please review. Now. In that box. Down there. Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, chapter 13.**

"Thor!" Loki yelled as he appeared in the living room, successfully scaring everyone. The team was settled in the main living room as rain pattered on the window and deck outside. The day had been cold and wet, and after a miserable day like that, they had all agreed to meet in the main room and watch a movie. Well, watch was debatable, considering only Tony and Pepper were watching _Transformers. _Steve was trying to teach Thor how to play a card game, Natasha was admiring her new knives, Clint was doing shots at the bar by himself and Banner was staring out the window into the rainy night.

Loki stalked into the room with his emerald eyes locked on his brother. Thor looked up from the game of Go Fish he was playing with Steve. The look on his face said it all, and Tony paused the movie, twisting awkwardly to peer over the edge of the couch. Everyone stopped and looked up at the two brothers, interest sparkling in their eyes. Somehow, they knew this was going to be good.

"Brother, you are just in time. Join us in the Going Of Fish game, we are starting a new round." Thor invited innocently. Loki narrowed his eyes, and a powerful gust of wind roared through the room, the cards Steve had just shuffled and stacked into a neat pile flying off the table in every direction.

"Loki!" Steve shouted in dismay as he looked after the cards longingly.

"Now, Loki, that's just cruel." Thor said in a tone that implied this was nothing new.

"Where are they?" Loki asked, storming straight up to the older man.

Thor rose to his feet. He had several inches on his younger brother, but this did not seem to discourage the enraged trickster in the least. Thor brushed his messy blonde hair out of his face and, with his hands on his hips replied, "I do not know too what you are referring."

"Thor, I swear…" Loki started, but trailed off when he heard his voice shaking with rage. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he swallowed once and took a shaky breath as if to regain control of his voice. Everyone in the room leaned forward. None of them had ever seen him this enraged, and they all were quite interested in what could have possibly flustered him this badly.

"Speak up, brother." Thor replied smoothly, crossing his arms with a content smile on his face.

"Where did you put them?!" Loki roared.

"Put what?"

Loki gritted his teeth and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. The Avengers shuttered, and no one wanted to admit it had been because of Loki's presence.

"My books, Thor, where the hell are my books?" he growled. Tony noticed small green sparks beginning to shoot from the tricksters clenched fists.

"Seriously, Rudolf? You're freaking out over some books? I'll take you to Borders if it will make you stop PMS-ing." Tony piped up.

"You stay out of this!" Loki whirled around and snarled with such venom, he surprised himself.

"Oh, your books!" Thor said with mock surprise. Then his voice lowered and he said, "I don't believe I've seen them around." Thor turned away from Loki and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Thor." Loki barked. "Have you seen your precious Mjolnir lately?"

Thor turned to look at the younger man, his eyes narrowed. Loki now stood with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face as he seemed to now be in control of the situation. Thor outstretched his arm to summon his hammer, but it did not come. He tried again, to no avail. He tried a third time, still no luck. Loki's eyes now sparkled with their usual mischievous glow. He chuckled.

"What have you done to my hammer?" Thor asked, now dead serious.

"Oh, I do not know. I have not seen it, kind of like you have not seen my books." Green sparks formed around Loki's hands again, and thunder rolled ominously above the tower. Tony now stood up and walked in-between the two brothers. "Hey, both of you listen to me. There will be no thunder storms or magic temper-tantrums in my house, okay? Loki, give Thor his hammer back."

"Not until I get my books back." Loki replied stubbornly. As if to prove his point, he crossed his arms and rose his chin defiantly.

"What is so special about these books?!" Tony exclaimed in exasperation.

Loki sighed with a level of frustration that matched Tony's. "They are spell casting books. Some are thousands of years old and _cannot be replaced._" Loki snarled the last part at Thor.

"Nether can the Mjolnir!" Thor shot back. After a moment more of awkward silence and fiery looks, Loki turned and growled, "I'll be in the library." As he turned to stalk away Thor yelled.

"Oh, Loki? Is this one of the books you are looking for?"

Loki whirled around, his eyes growing wide as he watched an old tattered book appear in the palm of Thor's hand.

"Thor…" he started, his hands coming up as he began to walk slowly over to the thunderer.

"Oh, this is interesting." Thor said as he roughly opened the old book, causing the dark haired man to visibly flinch.

"Thor, give me the book." Loki said slowly, his voice low and calm. He continued to take small steps toward his brother.

"I think you are quite fond of this book from the way you are acting, brother." Thor murmured, not taking his eyes off of Loki as he roughly flipped the pages. Then he stopped in one part of the book that was marked.

"Spells on mischief? How interesting. I think I'll take this page for myself." he gripped the corner of the fragile page between his thumb and pointer-finger.

"Thor, don't! That book has some of my notes in it!" Loki gasped, panicking.

Thor didn't listen and he moved his hand down slowly, the page straining under the pressure.

"Thor, I am warning you, if you tear that book I'll-" Loki started, but was cut short by a harsh ripping noise as the corner of the page gave way.

Without warning, Loki let out a screech that sounded more animal than human and launched himself at Thor. Seeing the on coming attack, Thor grasped as many pages as he could and ripped a fistful out before Loki landed on him. Although the trickster was smaller, he managed to knock the older man to the floor and deliver a punch before he jumped away, scrambling around to collect the papers and the weathered book before with a flash of light, disappearing from the room.

"Man Without A Body, where has my brother gone?" Thor demanded, staggering to his feet, a bruise already forming on his cheek from where Loki had struck him.

"My name is JARVIS, sir, and I am not picking up any readings of Loki in the tower." the mechanical reply said. Muttering a series of curses in Asgardian, Thor left the room, rubbing his cheek. The elevator dinged and when the door slid closed, everyone in the room exchanged a glance.

"What just happened?" Steve asked, still seated on the floor. There was a loud sigh from an empty corner and when everyone turned to look, they watched as Loki's shimmering form appeared, pieces of his usually neatly kept hair falling into his face.

"Loki? What is going on?" Clint asked, slurring his words, a hand flying up to clutch his forehead in confusion.

"I don't even try to follow along anymore." Tony said with a shrug of resignation as he flopped back down on the couch, pulling Pepper back into his arms.

"My brother is an imbecile. Thank you JARVIS, for leading him off my trail." Loki nodded politely as if JARVIS could see him.

"No problem, sir." JARVIS called back.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. JARVIS, you lied?" Tony asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. It appears Loki has 'expanded my mind' as he called it." JARVIS said, his reply sounding hesitant.

"Wait, what I'm more interested in is Thor's hammer. How did you get it to not come to him? I thought only Thor could pick it up?" Natasha asked, leaning over the arm of the couch, facing Loki. Loki scoffed.

"A brute with a hammer is not a match for magic. I simply used a concealment and a deaf spell. They will be lifted when Thor gives me my books back." he leaned back against the wall with a content smirk. Natasha's eyes sparkled.

"You know Loki, you're not that bad."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, there you guys are." Tony announced loudly as he entered the room. Everyone shifted to look at him, eyeing the pile of laptops he was holding. Thunder rolled in the blackened night sky and rain continued pelting the windows.

"What are you doing with my laptop?!" Clint asked in alarm, his eyes stretching wide.

"I don't know. Is there something on here you don't want me to see?" Tony replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I, uh, just don't like people touching my stuff." Clint replied, dropping his gaze, cheeks bright pink.

Tony rolled his eyes and went around passing everyone's laptop out to them. Then he dropped one new laptop in Loki's lap, one in Thor's. Everyone continued to look at him suspiciously. Finally he went around and sat down on the leather couch next to Pepper, who was also holding her laptop.

"Were going to play a game. JARVIS, dim the lights." Tony called out. The lights dimmed instantly and soon the firelight was more prominent in the room, flickering and dancing on the walls.

"What sort of game?" Natasha asked, a sly smile breaking over her face.

"Slender." Tony announced. A collective groan rose up from everyone. He waved his hands though and continued quickly, "it's a Gmod. Its called, 'Stop It Slender.'" There were more groans. "All of us can play at once, and….." he drug out the silence until a pillow flew at him. "One of us gets to play as Slenderman."

"Me!" Clint shouted.

Loki leaned forward. "Being the only one in the room with actual villain experience I believe that entitles me, to play the part of this 'Slenderman' you speak of." he announced, only to receive a face full of pillow from Natasha.

She spoke up now. "I'm a Russian Assassin, therefore both of your arguments are invalid!" she commented triumphantly.

"You guys can take turns! We can play more than once!" Bruce snapped, turning his laptop on and plugging his headphones in. Everyone followed his actions, opening their laptops and turning them on. Soon puzzled glances were flying. Tony laughed.

"I had JARVIS download the game onto everyone's laptop. No big deal."

Some snickered and all clicked on the game icon.

"I also took the liberty of naming everyone's avatar. Hope you don't mind." he added quickly, dodging the pillows that flew his way and the groans.

Clint's face lit up happily. "Arrowz." he announced proudly. "Thanks, man." Tony nodded.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Spider. Should of known." everyone chuckled.

Thor's face twisted in confusion. "I do not understand my name." he said in his booming manner.

"What is it?" Banner asked.

"MC Hammer."

Everyone laughed, and even Loki smiled, understanding the reference. His smile quickly disappeared however, when he saw his name.

"I seriously hate you, Stark." he snarled over the top of his laptop.

"Love you too." Tony replied, saluting him.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"DaddyIssues." He grumbled reluctantly. Then turned and fixed his piercing green eyes on Tony. "I believe you had issues with your father as well, Stark. In fact-"

"Lets not get carried away here Loki." Tony cut him off and gripped the sides of his laptop.

"Change my name." Loki demanded.

"Fine." Tony grumbled, typing.

Loki smirked smugly and glanced back down at his screen only to frown again.

"You can not let it go can you?" He spat.

"Can we just play the game?" Steve asked impatiently. Everyone nodded and clicked play, their names ringing up on the screens.

**Arrowz has joined the game**

**Spider has joined the game**

**MC Hammer has joined the game**

**Pep has joined the game**

**ShootToThrill has joined the game**

**RageMachine101 has joined the game **

**PunyGod has joined the game**

They took note of how it was written eerily in what looked like dripping blood.

"Whose Slenderman?" Pepper asked in confusion, looking from her screen to Clint who was sitting next to her.

There was an evil laugh that emanated from the left side of the room, and everyone turned to see the raven haired god smiling devilishly at his screen.

"Loki is!" Thor yelled after glancing at his brothers screen, real panic flooding his eyes as he steered his character away from Loki's.

"Banner!" Steve called, "Follow my character, I see a house up ahead!"

"You can run, but you cant hide!" Loki said after a moment of silence.

"Is that a note?" Natasha asked Pepper, the two girls had teamed up.

"I think so." Pepper replied, her character forcing its way forward. Just then both Natasha's screen and Pepper's screen began to waver, static crossing across them. Natasha turned to look out the window of the room they were standing in, only to see Loki standing right outside. She gave a surprised squeak and Loki laughed.

"What are you two doing in there?" he asked with a mocking sweetness in his voice, maneuvering Slenderman around toward the doorway.

"Loki, please!" Pepper begged, turning her characters face away from the doorway. Natasha's character leapt through the window, and Pepper tried to follow, but screamed in alarm as her screen flickered then went black. THE TAPE ENDS HERE. Loki laughed, obviously enjoying himself. Thor was next to get caught. He was wandering around in the pool room when Loki swung out of nowhere. Thor's laptop flew through the air and a stream of Asgardian curses filled the air. Steve was next, his girlish shriek causing everyone to jump, Natasha next, her eyes widening as she jumped violently, cursing at Loki who laughed.

Then Tony, who yelled loudly. Followed by Bruce, whose watch began to beep as his heart rate raced dangerously high from the jump scare. Clint was all who was left, and the avengers cheered him on. He made the fateful mistake however of turning into a room, and Loki followed. Clint colleted the page, and turned only to come face to face with Slenderman. He screamed, then turned and attempted to jump out of the window, to no avail. His friends continued to cheer him however, and Loki laughed.

"Loki, please don't! I only need one more note! Seriously don't!" Clint shouted, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. His screen crackled as Loki neared, and he squeaked, "No, don't- YOU FUCKER!" he exclaimed as his screen went black. Loki smirked and very calmly closed his laptop, satisfied at having won. Then he rose without another word and walked quietly out of the room, leaving the rest in silence. Finally Tony spoke up.

"Just Dance 4 anyone?"

**Next chapter will consist of everyone playing Just Dance and making fools out of themselves XD and the two with the lowest scores will have to do something….so make sure you don't miss it XD Reviews are always loved. **


	15. Chapter 15

**~READ ME~**

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm going to make a calendar (sort of) on my profile that shows from now on, what days I will be updating my stories on. I will also be taking requests on this story, so don't forget to leave some! (: **

**Iris- Yes, Maddie is back! :P**

**~NO, SERIOUSLY, READ ME~**

**I SUGGEST WATCHING HOW TO DANCE TO THE SONGS ON YOUTUBE FIRST SO YOU HAVE SOME SORT IF IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT LOL**

Maddie sat on the couch, the juice box clasp in her hand, her tiny laughter filling the tower as she watched Tony try and match the steps to the song playing on the new Just Dane game her had bought. Pepper sat on the couch next to her, smiling as she watched her boyfriend desperately struggle to dance with the person on the screen. She fixed the red bow in Maddie's long dark brown hair, and dusted off her nieces green and white dress.

"Out of all the songs you can choose, why Maneater by Nelly Furtado?" Clint asked, walking into the kitchen.

"MMMAAAAAN-EATER make you work hard, make you spend hard!" Tony belted out the chorus as he swayed his hips in a very feminine way, a smile growing on his face when he heard Maddie start laughing like crazy. The song finished, and he frowned. "One star?! WHAAAT? Did they not see my impressive hip movements?!" Tony raged.

Clint took a long sip of water and Maddie peered over the couch at him. "Hawky!" she yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Come play with us!" she squealed, her big blue eyes bright.

"I guess I could show Uncle Tony how a Pro does it." Clint said, winking at her and walking in, dramatically pushing Tony aside. "Watch and learn!" he said, looking through the selection of songs. Finally he settled on "Part of Me." by Katy Perry. The song started out easy, then when the chorus rang out, it required jumping from side to side. "WHAT is THIS?" Clint gasped.

Pepper, whose face was red with laughter wheezed, "How is that even dancing?"

Now the dance required his hips to sway side to side as he waved his finger in the air in a "no" motion.

"You gotta whip your hair!" Tony cried, laughing. Clint began to whip his body back and forth, whipping his head up and down like the person on the screen.

"Do a Willow Smith!" Bruce shouted, smiling. He had just walking into the room, but figured he would stay to watch. He grabbed a beer and settled down on the couch. The song ended, and Clint, panting gasped, "Ha! Beat your score Tony!"

"You only got two stars, Clint!" Tony replied, pouting.

"I could do better." Thor's booming voice announced from the doorway. The song he chose was "Feel Good" by Rihanna. One broken couch and four holes in the wall later, Thor frowned heavily at the screen. "Two victory stars?" he crossed his arms. "How dare this game fail the son of Odin?"

"I guess the game didn't get the memo." Steve mumbled, staring into his cup.

"Step aside, bitches!" Everyone turned to see Loki standing in the doorway, smiling. When Maddie saw him, she grinned and held a pillow to her chest, hiding her face behind it.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Where do you think, Stark?" Loki replied, now back to his normal self.

"A more important question is, you're actually being social?" Clint asked, tilting his head.

"I received a text requesting my presence. They wanted my to partake in tonight's game. The person claimed to be Stark, but judging from the multiple spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors I suspect it was someone much younger. " he looked straight at Maddie, who smiled and hid her face shyly behind the pillow. He walked over to the middle of the room and began to look through the song selections.

"Are you going to play?" Maddie asked, peeking out from behind the pillow.

Loki sighed. "I suppose."

Everyone was shocked by his selection. "Pump it" by the Black Eyed Peas. Shockingly, Loki could dance! Most of the moves he got down easily, and everyone cheered him on. When the song ended, strands of his black hair fell into his face and he was breathing heavily, but he had a content smile on his face, and everyone shouted loudly went his final score was posted.

"Four stars!" Tony roared. "Impossibru!" he shouted.

"He cheated!" Clint yelled, obviously a sore loser. Thor was the only one that seemed happy for Loki. Everyone was to excited, they did not notice Maddie slide off the couch and walk up, tugging on Loki's cape. He knelt down and she whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded, and she began to look through the songs. When the song call me maybe started, everyone fell silent, then began to sing along. Maddie, grinning, moved her arms in a snake-like motion, hitting all perfects. She pranced back and forth, then when the chorus started, flawlessly moved from side to side, shoulders shimmying and hair waving. Everyone sang, even Loki, and cheered her on. For two minutes she hit nothing but perfects, and when her final score appeared on the screen, everyone was in shock.

"Five stars!" Tony sputtered.

"What is this sorcery?!" Thor bellowed. Both Loki and Maddie exchanged a glance, shocked at how close to the truth that statement was. Gangnam Style started playing, and everyone jumped up. Clint swooped down, scooping Maddie up and putting her on his shoulders while everyone danced around he room. No one noticed the trickster had slipped out of the room. Maddie smiled though, and silently thanked him.

**Hehe, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Leave suggestions ;P **


	16. Chapter 16

It was rare when Steve Rogers got mad. Even rarer when he became enraged. But there are certain lines with him you don't cross, and someone crossed it. It all started on Halloween, Loki's favorite midgardian holiday. On October thirty first as night fell, Thor had summoned some thunder and lightening it give New York that truly eerie feel and to thrill the trick-or-treaters. The team had served fans for hours then, retired to the highest floor on the tower to watch scary movies. After watching three movies consisting of Grave Encounters, The Pact and Insidious, Steve had gone to take a bathroom break. When he had finished his business, he was washing his hands when he looked in the mirror, only to see the creature from insidious peering over his shoulder at him. He had lost it. Screaming, he had, in his mad attempt to escape, tore the towel rack off the wall and punched a hole in it at the same time. Flinging open the door, he ran shrieking down the hall, the creature hot on his heels. Steve burst in the room with his friends and saw them all laughing and red-faced. Confused, he turned and saw the creature standing behind him, its sharp teeth revealed in a smile. Only then did Cap realize Loki was the only one missing in the room.

"Damn you!" he snarled, turning to look at the monster. The image wavered as the monster laughed, then the spell dropped, revealing the mischief maker, his face red with laughter. The team had teased him about it for the rest of the night, and for about a week after. Now, as he crouched in the darkness, he could feel the excitement rushing through his veins at the prospect of revenge. He looked around the corner, then looked behind him, at the little girl clutching his hand, her blue eyes wide with happiness. He turned and looking into her eyes.

"Got the stuff?" he asked her, smiling.

She smiled and nodded, lifting the metal bucked up for him to see, her tiny arm straining. He smiled and grasped her other hand, and jogged down the hallway. They paused outside the tricksters room.

"JARIVS, is he in there?"

"No, sir." the A.I reported. Steve grasped the door handle and pushed it open, wincing as a gust of cold air hit him. They padded in quietly.

"Stay on the watch, okay?" he said to Maddie, taking the bucket from her. She nodded and crouched by the door, her red ribbon coming untied. Now Steve put his evil plan into affect. He moved over to the god's neatly made bed, he picked up the stale bed and pulled the covers back, squeezing the bread and causing crumbs to fall allover the sheets. He placed several bricks beneath the mattress, then re-made the bed. He stood back and decided it looked good. He moved next to the golden helmet on the nightstand next to the bed. Grabbing it, he was surprised at how heavy it was. Steve took out the red and silver sharpies, coloring one side silver and the other red, right down the middle. He placed it back in its spot on the nightstand. Now he moved to the bathroom, where he took the toothpaste and swapped it out with the tube he had, filled with cream cheese. He powdered the floor, and tested it. Yep, very slippery, he thought as he picked himself up off the floor. Last but not least he grabbed the saran wrap and stretched a massive piece over the doorway, right at face level. Steve stood back, admiring his work. Then he flipped the lights off and got Maddie.

"Are we good?" he asked her.

"All clear, Captain." she said with a smile.

"Right, lets get out of here!" he exclaimed, picking her up and dashing out of the room. It wasn't to much longer, when he and Maddie were in the kitchen sharing a sandwich, that the first enraged screams of the trickster echoed down the halls.


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie burst in the room, her eyes wide. She had a strange smile on her face and her hair was a mess, her red ribbon trailing behind her, barely being held on by a single curl. Steve looked at her, his face puzzled.

"What's wrong Maddie?" he asked.

"Dog goes woof!" she exclaimed.

"Cat goes meow!" Clint sang instantly afterward.

"Bird goes tweet!" Tony continued, almost as if in a trance.

"And mouse goes squeak!" Bruce yelled from across the room.

"Cow goes moo, Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot," Pepper sang.

"Ducks say quack, and fish go bluuuub, and the seal goes ow, ow, ow!" Natasha cried.

"But there's one sound, that no one knows…" Thor boomed.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Loki sang, much to Maddie's happiness.

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding- dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding- dingeringeding!" Thor thundered.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow, Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow, wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" Maddie, sang, her face red with laughter.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Loki repeated.

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho, hatee-hatee-hatee-ho, hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!" Tony screamed, jumping off the couch and doing a mildly suggestive dance.

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"Joff-tchoff-tchoff- tchoff-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff- tchoff-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff- tchoff-tchoff!" Clint said, running over and twerking near Tony.

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

The door was flung open and the team fell silent as they saw a very pissed Fury standing in the doorway. He stormed in the room and Maddie hid behind Pepper's leg. Phil was on his heels, looking just as upset.

"Did you guys really think-" he paced back and forth in front of them, his face like stone,- "you could sing this song without us knowing?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, looking around confused.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Phil said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Were not in trouble?" Natasha asked, puzzled.

"Jarvis, play the music!" Fury commanded and instantly the familiar song filled the air.

"Big blue eyes, pointy nose!" Phil said, now grinning. The Avengers exchanged glances with each other, then shrugged and smiled.

"Chasing mice and digging holes!" Fury cried.

"Tiny paws, up the hill!" a man sang as he swung into the room, and everyone groaned.

"Go home, Peter, you're drunk!" Loki yelled.

"Suddenly your standing still!" Peter Parker yelled, purposely looking in Loki's direction.

"Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise!" Tony and Clint sang together, back to back.

"But if you meet, a friendly horse," Fury started, looking a Phil who finished the line, "Will you communicate by m-o-o-o-orse?"

"M-o-o-o-o-rse, M-o-o-o-o-rse!" Natasha sang, Clint coming up behind her and finishing the line, "How will you speak to that h-o-o-o-o-rse? h-o-o-o-o-rse, h-o-o-o-o-rse?"

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Fury demanded.

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow, Chacha- chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha- chacha-chacha-chow!" Bruce roared, jumping up on the table and dancing on it.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Phil cried.

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kow!" Pepper shrieked, laughing as Tony picked her up.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" Peter asked.

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee!" Jane sang, running in the room with Darcy following.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Darcy yelled, frowning at Peter who tried dancing on her.

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo!" Maddie cried, her tiny voice hardly being heard over the music.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" Tony asked.

"The secret of the fox, ancient mystery!" Loki sang. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly everyone in the room lifted off the floor and began to float.

"Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding…" Bruce finished the line.

"What is your sound?" Natasha called, her voice a little higher.

"Will we ever know?" Clint asked, his voice even higher.

"Will always be a mystery." Steve sang. Now the Avengers knew they were in trouble, because the next part of the song was extremely high, and as far as they knew, no one in the group could sing that high. The door opened again and a figure in black with a cape moved to the middle of the floor. "Batman?" Tony asked, his eyes wide. Bruce Wayne snapped his head up and sang, his voice extremely high pitched as he too floated in the air, "What do you say? You're my guardian angel!"

"Hiding in the woods." All of the male avengers sang, Bruce Wayne raising his voice again, "What is your sound?"

Peter Parker, not wanting to be outdone, rose his voice as high as he could, and ended up sounding like Justin Beiber, "Will we ever know?"

"I want to…I want too….I want to know…" Batman finished,

Everyone floated back down to the floor, and stared back and forth at each other in an awkward silence. Maddie was grinning from ear to ear and she was the first to break the silence, her tiny voice shouting in excitement, "Lets do the Harlem Shake next!"

**Lol I'm sorry, I had too XD review please! No flames please, I like Spiderman and Batman, and yes I realize Batman is DC. **


End file.
